


League

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know right now.</p></blockquote>





	League

Len laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was supposed to get up. He was supposed to be at a Justice League meeting right now with Luthor and the others, but… he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just… didn’t care. Didn’t care that the world was in trouble, didn’t care that his sister and most of the Rogues wanted him dead (only Hartley and James were still on his side but they weren’t even _Rouges_ anymore.), didn’t care that Luthor was going to betray the League… no… that wasn’t right. Len did care and that was why he was depressed right now. Oh he knew it was depression, suffered through it most of his childhood and teenage years. He cared because he actually loved working with the League. He had made friends with Hal and Ray, met Wonder Woman, actually held his own in training with Batman… had fallen in love with Barry Allen. Len spent days in the speedster’s company, remembering the relief that had filled him when he saw the young man alive and well. He had grown close to the other, openly flirting and Barry _flirted back_. Len didn’t want to help Luthor anymore but that didn’t matter. He worked as a bodyguard and that meant when shit hit the fan everyone would know he had known what Luthor was going to do. He would lose everyone. The respect of the League, his friends and Barry. He would lose Barry and after a betrayal like this? He would never get him back. Barry might be able to forgive a lot of things but his heart was fragile, he’d start thinking that Len only got close to him to use him, start wondering if Len ever cared, would always question it. Barry could forgive a lot of things but this wasn’t one of them. Len didn’t bother to move as he heard the knocking on the door. Whoever it was wouldn’t be able to get in anyway. A thin layer of ice had been building since Len woke up.

“What are you doing?” Len stood corrected as the door opened and Batman stalked in.

“Like it matters.” Len scoffed, not bothering to turn and look at the man.

“...Barry is worried about you.”

“Low blow Bats.” Len replied.

“I’d advise you go speak with Canary. Depression is a serious problem and it would be… disappointing to lose a valuable member.” Batman replied. Len’s stomach sank with those words. He knew that Batman felt the sharper drop in temperature.

“Or maybe she isn’t the person you need to talk to?” Len sighed, moving and sitting up, vaguely noticing the fact that his bed was solid ice now.

“Not that it matters anymore.” Len rubbed a hand over his face. He was just tired of it all. If he was going to lose everything anyway he might as well make sure the people he cares about are safe.

“Luthor is planning to back stab you guys.” Len supplied as he stared at the snow covered ground.

“What do you mean?” Len continued to stare at the ground as he told one of the League's most threatening members what was going to happen in a few days time. When Len finished Batman stood for a second longer before sweeping out of the room. Len covered his face with his hands and stayed sitting like that, knowing this was it.  
~  
Len didn’t know how long he stayed like that. His room had another three feet of ice, so there was that. Honestly he had no idea how anyone managed to get into his room but Barry did. Len would know that static charged air anywhere. Len’s heart clenched painfully. This was it. This was when Barry was going to tell him to get out of the tower and to stay the hell away from the League and him. Len wanted to harden his heart but it wasn’t going to work. He was in too deep. That was why when warm hands gently took his he was shocked. Barry was smiling at him gently. Before Len could ask what Barry was smiling about the blonde was kissing him. Later, after Barry managed to pull back and slip his shirt back on he would tell Len how the League had decided that he could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know right now.


End file.
